


Blood in the Water

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Implied Sexual Content, Panties, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Greg’s eyes drift to the pair of vibrating panties laid out on the bed, seeing now that they’re a size or two too large to fit Isobel.He really should have known that when she invited him to a Roswell charity auction, she’d have some plan to make the evening a little more interesting for them.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Gregory Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExcusemyfrenchGH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemyfrenchGH/gifts).



> For Gabrielle 😘

“You-you are-”

“Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented-”

“ _Dangerous_ ,” Greg finishes for her, an incredulous smile on his face.

“Oh, come on,” she says, hanging on his neck a little as she looks up at him imploringly. It’s an expression he finds very hard to resist. “Haven’t you ever wanted to try it?”

Greg’s eyes drift to the pair of vibrating panties laid out on the bed, seeing now that they’re a size or two too large to fit Isobel. He really should have known that when she invited him to a Roswell charity auction, she’d have some plan to make the evening a little more interesting for them.

“Can’t say I’ve ever thought about it before, no,” Greg confesses, but that’s not saying much—there’s a lot of things he’d never considered trying before he met Isobel and she’s managed to convert him on every one so far.

“But you’re thinking about it now, aren’t you?” Isobel asks, a knowing smile taking over her face.

Greg sighs, unable to deny it, and she knows she’s won. Like a shark scenting blood in the water, her smile grows wider as she goes in for the kill.

“If you wear them like a good boy…” she starts, voice low and sweet like honey as she leans in close enough that he feels her breasts warm against his chest and her lips brush the shell of his ear. “I’ll let you fuck me in the bathroom while the mayor gives his speech.”

 _Fuck_.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Greg replies, fingers flexing on her waist as he tries to get a hold of himself.

Isobel chuckles low in his ear, delighted as she pulls back to look at him again, her slender palm cupping his jaw. “Only if you let me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment, but do NOT repost it to another site! Didn't think that was a thing I needed to say, but apparently people are trash 🙃
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
